Galaxy Angel: Waiter, There Are Angels In My Soup!
by Crazy4TR112
Summary: (Lost)(Galaxy Angel)A pretty princess with big plans, boys in dresses, feuding family, and a new member with a crush on Milfeulle combine to create 7 comical episodes of the cuter-than-cute Angel Brigade!
1. Uncle and Nephew Split Pea Soup

Galaxy Angel: Waiter, There Are Angels In My Soup! 

Disclaimer: Galaxy Angel belongs to Madhouse Studios, Broccoli, and Bandai. I own Denim, Princess Lemon, and all minor characters. I also do not own the opening and ending theme songs. 

"This mission should be easy enough for the three of you."   
Inside the spaceship, Ranpha Framboise, Forte Stollen, and Milfeulle Sakuraba nodded at the screen.   
"Don't take too long, though. Someone new is coming tomorrow, so we will all need our sleep."   
The image of Mint Blancmange smiled at them.   
"Well, good luck!" she said cheerfully before signing off.   
"Finally," Ranpha sighed, "a simple mercenary mission!"   
"For once," Forte agreed, "our abilities aren't being wasted on something completely stupid."   
"But…"   
Ranpha looked at her pink-haired co-worker.   
"But what, Milfeulle?"   
The girl gave out a little whimper, her back turned to Ranpha and Forte.   
"Milfeulle, what's the matter?" Forte asked.   
Milfeulle turned to face them, her eyes big and filled with tears, and her lips quivering.   
"I…I don't wanna kill anyone!" she wailed.   
Ranpha and Forte groaned with a facefault.   


**-Galaxy Angel-**

_ Nande? Do-shite? PINCHI! (Why? Why is it? Oh no!)_   
_Share ni nannai doki doki (This isn't funny! Thump! Thump!)_   
_TORABURU kousen Buru Buru uchuu wa oosawagi atafuta (A beam of trouble…buzz! Buzz! All of space is in a tizzy! Hurry-scurry!)___

_Okke- MUCHA shittatte heiki (Okay! Even if we get reckless, no problem.)_   
_YAMUCHA shicatte tsui tsui (Even with dimsun, can't help it.)_   
_Omatsuri kibun de ato wa kamisama ni inorimashou (Be in a festive mood and pray to God for everything else.)_   
_Pan pan (Clap! Clap!)_   
_Ingaouhou! (Or there's retribution.)___

_Mainichi ga ADOBENCHAA (Every day is an adventure.)_   
_Maku ga aitara (When the curtain opens.)_   
_Deta toko shoubu (The challenge begins.)_   
_TANE mo SHIKAKE mo mahou mo nai (No secrets, no tricks, no magic.)_   
_ICHI ga BACHI ka no I.N.G (We'll just have to give it our all! I.N.G.)___

_Okiraku KAANIBARU (A carefree carnival.)_   
_ Yume to kibou no MASHIN GAN (A machine gun of dreams and hopes.)_   
_Hoshii mono ni nerai o sadamete Bang! Bang! (Go after what you really want. Bang! Bang!)_   
_Odoro- asobo- BURABO- (Dance, play…Bravo!)_   
_Tokimeki ROKETTO ni notte (Ride the rocket of dreams.)_   
_Tenka muteki no SAKUSESU SUTOORII hajimeyou (Let's embark on our invincible success story!)_   


**Today's Menu: Uncle and Nephew Split Pea Soup**   


Milfeulle, Ranpha, and Forte stood in a worn, run-down warehouse, across from an old bearded man.   
"So, you are the Angel Brigade? I must admit, I expected some people who looked a bit more…professional."   
Milfeulle looked down at her bright pink skirt and up at the big flowers in her hair with a confused expression. Forte twitched slightly.   
"Well, Mr. Beaureguarde, for a man who has enough money to hire the Angel Brigade, I must admit I expected you to live in a nicer house."   
Mr. Beaureguarde sighed.   
"Sadly, that is why I hired you. I do have a lot of money…a fortune. My house is five times this size and much roomier. The problem is…everyone thinks I'm dead."   
Milfeulle gasped.   
"Dead? But-but you aren't, are you?"   
"Of course he isn't, Milfeulle!" Ranpha said, cutting her eyes at her.   
Mr. Beaureguarde sat back in his chair.   
"My nephew, Lawson, is the only living heir to my family fortune. He is a very greedy boy and only cares about money, which he did not have much of."   
Forte nodded.   
"So he decided to kill you."   
Beaureguarde nodded.   
"Yes."   
"That's so terrible," Milfeulle said, her voice overflowing with genuine sympathy.   
"As you can see, he did not succeed, but I had caught on at once to his scheme. He knew this, and so he locked me in the dark basement of my very own mansion. Fortunately, I was able to escape.   
"But now, everyone who knows me believes I am dead, for that is what Lawson told them. So I hired you to get rid of my nephew, so I can reclaim my fortune."   
Forte and Ranpha saluted him.   
"We'll get right on it."   
Milfeulle looked at them and whimpered again. 

The three knelt in the bushes surrounding the large Beaureguarde estate.   
"Here it is," Forte whispered.   
Ranpha looked at the long line of fancy cars that were pulling up into the driveway.   
"Wow. Looks like some party is going on here tonight."   
"A party!" Milfeulle exclaimed. "I love parties!"   
Forte smirked.   
"Oh, he'll be having a party, all right."   
The three girls looked at the front door where a tall blonde man stepped outside with a butler to greet the guests.   
"That must be him," Forte said.   
Ranpha grinned, her eyes sparkling.   
"Ohh, he's handsome! And rich! And…"   
"And mean!" Milfeulle interjected. "He tried to kill his uncle!"   
Forte turned to the two of them.   
"All right, I have a plan. Ranpha, you go inside to the party and get Lawson to come out here. Then we'll take care of him."   
Ranpha nodded eagerly.   
"I like that plan!"   
Forte frowned slightly, but neither Ranpha nor Milfeulle noticed. 

Ranpha walked through the crowded ballroom, looking for Lawson. She lit up when she saw him and walked up to him, her hips swaying enticingly.   
"Lawson Beaureguarde?"   
He looked at her.   
"Yes?"   
She extended her hand.   
"Hi. My name is Ranpha Framboise." 

Milfeulle and Forte waited outside the mansion. Forte's blue eyes were glued to the window, watching Ranpha and Lawson talk and laugh and drink, while Milfeulle busied herself with something in a corner.   
"Why is she taking so long?" Forte muttered to herself.   
"Forte, look!"   
"Hm?"   
Forte turned her head. Milfeulle smiled cutely and held out a plate of colorful sugarcoated cookies.   
"I made cookies!"   
Forte sweatdropped and looked away again.   
"Don't you want to try one?"   
"No thank you, Milfeulle."   
"Oh…" said Milfeulle sadly.   
She looked back down at the plate, smiled brightly and took a big bite out of a pink cookie. 

Ranpha was beginning to feel a little tipsy. She wanted to stall for more time with Lawson. It was so much fun.   
"Miss Framboise," Lawson said, "would you like to dance?"   
"Actually…"   
She moved closer to him.   
"I'd kinda like to go somewhere a bit more private. I hope you don't think I'm being too forward…"   
"Not at all," Lawson said, offering his arm.   
Ranpha smiled and hooked her arm with his, looking quickly out the window. She could see Forte there, motioning for her to come on. Ranpha smirked and stuck her tongue out at her before following Lawson upstairs.   
Outside, Forte clenched her teeth.   
"What does she think she's doing?"   
Milfeulle blinked and yawned cutely. 

Not long after Lawson took Ranpha took his room, he had gotten her completely drunk. She laughed loudly, leaning her head onto Lawson's shoulder.   
"What's so funny?" he asked, chuckling himself.   
"You know what I'm supposed to do tonight?"   
"What?"   
"I'm supposed to kill you!" she exclaimed, howling with laughter.   
Lawson raised an eyebrow.   
"Oh really?"   
"Yeah," she giggled. "Two of my friends are waiting outside to kill you!"   
"Hm, how interesting."   
A few minutes later, Ranpha passed out. He lay her down on his bed and smirked. 

"Forte, I'm so sleepy," Milfeulle said.   
Forte was glancing around.   
"Quiet, Milfeulle…I think I hear…"   
"Stand up with your hands raised."   
Forte and Milfeulle whirled around. Lawson stood there, a bazooka cocked and aimed at them. Milfeulle gulped and Forte frowned as they stood with their arms in the air.   
Lawson led Forte and Milfeulle through the back door and into the basement. He used one hand to aim the gun at Milfeulle while he chained Forte up with the other. Milfeulle trembled, looking around the dark and dreary place.   
"I don't like it down here," she whispered to herself.   
Lawson gripped her wrist and pushed her to the wall.   
"Ow!" she cried out. "That hurt!"   
He ignored her and chained her up quickly.   
"Now, you two stay down here and don't make any noise, or your friend, Miss Framboise, will suffer the consequences," he said with a smirk, then turned to leave.   
Forte turned her head slightly to look at Milfeulle.   
"Let's hope your luck can get us out of this one."   
Milfeulle made a small, fearful whimper. Lawson went up to the door and reached a hand out to open it…when…   
BAM!   
The door flew open, slamming against him and knocking him to the wall.   
"Ranpha to the rescue!" the blonde woman cheered, coming down the stairs to her friends.   
"Yay!" Milfeulle cheered as Ranpha unchained them.   
Forte crossed her arms.   
"Smooth strategy, Framboise. Don't ever do it again."   
Ranpha smiled sheepishly, and then frowned.   
"Trust me, I won't. All those drinks gave me such a headache!"   
Milfeulle pulled out her plate of cookies and offered it to Ranpha.   
"Want a cookie?"   
Ranpha sweatdropped. They all turned around as the door swung closed again and Lawson came staggering down the stairs. Ranpha and Forte exchanged smirks and grabbed him, pushing him to the wall and chaining him up.   
"Hey! You girls let me out of here!"   
Ranpha took the plate from Milfeulle.   
"Here, have some cookies!" she said, stuffing the sugar cookies into his mouth, much to Milfeulle's dismay. But she brightened after a second.   
"At least we didn't have to kill him!" 

Milfeulle, Forte, and Ranpha exited through the back door and started walking out of the estate. Milfeulle looked at the mansion and smiled.   
"Look! There's Mr. Beaureguarde!"   
The girls stopped and looked in the window. A smiling Mr. Beaureguarde was inside, surrounded by his surprised and delighted friends.   
"Isn't that nice?"   
Forte nodded.   
"Yeah, it's real nice. Now come on. We need to get ready for that new member tomorrow."   
The three girls left the estate, happy with the thought that at last they were getting good old reliable mercenary missions. Not that it would very long, though. 

**Next Menu: Strawberry Shortcake For the New Member**   


_Manten no SUTAA DASUTO (The stardust sparkles so high in the sky)_   
_BIIZU no BOTORU o chirikashita mitai (It seems to have burst forth from a bottle of beads)_   
_Mikkazuki no HANMOKKU de (Lying in a hammock under a crescent moon)_   
_ Yume o mite itara KIMI ni ai taku natta (I felt as though I wanted to see you again)___

_Mimi o sumaseba hora ne (If you listen carefully…see?)_   
_Kikoete kuru desho? (Can you hear it?)_   
_Tokimeki no ANTENNA nemuresenaide (Don't let your antenna of wonder ever fall asleep)_   
_No! No!___

_Otomeza no watashi kara yagiza no KIMI e C.Q. C.Q. (From me, the Virgo, to you, the Capricorn, C.Q. C.Q.)_   
_PEGASASU no tsubasa de mukae ni yuku yo (Riding on the wings of a Pegasus, I will come to see you)_   
_Darling, Darling You!_   
  



	2. Strawberry Shortcake For the New Member

(Galaxy Angel: Waiter, There Are Angels In My Soup!) 

  
Volcott sat in his chair, glancing at his watch every now and then. Mint and Vanilla H stood beside him. Ranpha and Forte were lounging on the couch. Milfeulle was still asleep. Mint looked at Volcott with a concerned expression.   
"Volcott, do you think the new member got lost or broke down somewhere?"   
"It is taking a while, isn't it?" Volcott said. "Don't worry, I'm sure they'll be here soon."   
"Why are we getting another one anyway? We practically just got Milfeulle," Ranpha said.   
"I actually look forward to new members," Mint said, smiling. "I think they're fun." 

Outside in space, a small spaceship was slowly moving along.   
"Okay…easy, easy…" a voice murmured.   
The person flew steadily, inching along towards Angel Brigade headquarters. They moved over slightly and their hand slipped, moving the controls to full speed.   
"Oh no!!!"   
The spaceship bolted faster than lightning towards the approaching HQ. The person covered their eyes with their hands.   
CRASH!!   
The girls and Volcott jumped as the headquarters moved.   
"What the heck was that?" Forte demanded.   
"I don't know," Volcott said.   
Milfeulle came out of her room, clad in her fuzzy pajamas, yawning.   
"Was that some kind of quake?" she asked.   
Before anyone could reply, the door slid open. They all stared at the person in the door.   
"Uh…" the young teenage boy muttered. "Hi…I'm Denim Malange."   


**-Galaxy Angel-**

_ Nande? Do-shite? PINCHI! (Why? Why is it? Oh no!)_   
_Share ni nannai doki doki (This isn't funny! Thump! Thump!)_   
_TORABURU kousen Buru Buru uchuu wa oosawagi atafuta (A beam of trouble…buzz! Buzz! All of space is in a tizzy! Hurry-scurry!)___

_Okke- MUCHA shittatte heiki (Okay! Even if we get reckless, no problem.)_   
_YAMUCHA shicatte tsui tsui (Even with dimsun, can't help it.)_   
_Omatsuri kibun de ato wa kamisama ni inorimashou (Be in a festive mood and pray to God for everything else.)_   
_Pan pan (Clap! Clap!)_   
_Ingaouhou! (Or there's retribution.)___

_Mainichi ga ADOBENCHAA (Every day is an adventure.)_   
_Maku ga aitara (When the curtain opens.)_   
_Deta toko shoubu (The challenge begins.)_   
_TANE mo SHIKAKE mo mahou mo nai (No secrets, no tricks, no magic.)_   
_ICHI ga BACHI ka no I.N.G (We'll just have to give it our all! I.N.G.)___

_Okiraku KAANIBARU (A carefree carnival.)_   
_ Yume to kibou no MASHIN GAN (A machine gun of dreams and hopes.)_   
_Hoshii mono ni nerai o sadamete Bang! Bang! (Go after what you really want. Bang! Bang!)_   
_Odoro- asobo- BURABO- (Dance, play…Bravo!)_   
_Tokimeki ROKETTO ni notte (Ride the rocket of dreams.)_   
_Tenka muteki no SAKUSESU SUTOORII hajimeyou (Let's embark on our invincible success story!)___

**Today's Menu: Strawberry Shortcake For the New Member**

Denim Malange looked like a total wreck. His dark green was limp and falling in little wisps around his face; he had a few scratches and bruises on his face, neck, and hands; his cap was falling off his head; his military outfit was wrinkled and in disarray.   
The girls had never seen such a vision of loveliness in a man.   
"Is this the Angel Brigade headquarters?" Denim asked in a small voice.   
"Yes it is," Volcott answered, rising to his feet. "Are you the new member assigned to this brigade?"   
"Yes, I am…sir!" he added quickly, raising his hand in a salute, knocking his cap off his head to reveal his messy hair. He blushed embarrassedly, and Milfeulle giggled at how cute and silly he looked. Volcott smiled at him.   
"Well, welcome Denim. I am your commander, Volcott."   
He turned to the others.   
"Girls, introduce yourselves."   
"Forte Stollen."   
"Ranpha Framboise."   
"Mint Blancmange."   
"Milfeulle Sakuraba!"   
"And this is Vanilla," said Volcott, putting his hand on Vanilla's head. "She doesn't speak much. Now, I suppose you'll be wanting a new change of uniform and a chance to wash up."   
Denim looked down at his rumpled, messy clothing and nodded gratefully. Volcott led him out of the room and down the hallway.   
When they were gone, all of the girls looked at each other. Ranpha had hearts in her eyes.   
"Girls, you all have just seen my future husband!" she sighed happily.   
"Huh?"   
Ranpha nodded her head.   
"Yes, Denim and I will make a wonderful couple!"   
"Hmph. Ranpha, what makes you think that you're the only one Denim will end up with?" Forte asked.   
Ranpha gave her a sly look.   
"Forte Stollen, are you implying that you have fallen for Denim's good looks as well?"   
Forte averted her eyes and said nothing. Ranpha grinned.   
"Ooh, I'm right! You have!"   
Mint blushed and looked at the floor.   
"I have to admit, I think he's rather cute, too."   
"Oh, how cute!" Ranpha giggled. "But I believe we all know who is the most attractive one of this bunch."   
"The beauty on the inside," Vanilla said flatly, "is far more important than the beauty on the outside."   
"That's right, Vanilla, you tell those girls," said NORMAD proudly.   
"Well, then, I'm good both ways," Ranpha bragged.   
"I don't know about that," Forte remarked with a smirk.   
"My beauty is sure to win him over, Forte!"   
"So it is to be a competition, then?"   
Ranpha's eyes lit up.   
"Yes! A competition!"   
"A competition?" Mint and Milfeulle asked in unison.   
"Each of us will try to win over Denim, and the one he chooses will be the girlfriend," Ranpha explained. "Starting…NOW!"   
Ranpha and Forte raced out of the room. Mint and Milfeulle looked at each other questioningly. Vanilla slowly walked out of the room. Mint sighed.   
"How are we supposed to compete with Ranpha and Forte?"   
"Well…" Milfeulle thought, putting her finger on her chin in that cute way she does. "You're…really smart and fun to talk to. Maybe you can 'win him over' that way!"   
Mint smiled and her odd ears perked up.   
"Maybe! I'll need to go think about what to talk about!"   
She left Milfeulle in a room by herself.   
"Hmmm," she hummed.   
She sat down on the couch and thought.   
"What should I do?" 

Denim stepped out of the bathroom after bathing and washing his hair. He rubbed his damp hair with a soft towel.   
"Man, how embarrassing was that?" Denim muttered to himself. "Walking in on my first day looking like that…"   
"Oh, you looked fine to me."   
"Ah!" Denim yelped, startled.   
He turned to see his new blonde co-worker leaning against the door, smiling at him.   
"Uh, M-Miss Framboise! I didn't know you were in here!"   
Ranpha's smile widened slightly and she started to walk toward him. She reached over to twirl a strand of his wet hair around her finger.   
"Seriously, though, I think you're rather cute," she cooed.   
Denim glanced around nervously.   
"Uh…thank you."   
"And what do you think about me, handsome?"   
"Uh, uh, you look very nice, and I, uh, have to go!"   
Ranpha gasped slightly as he pulled away from her and ran out of the room…and right into another girl.   
"Ah!" He yelped, then relaxed. "Oh…oh, hi! You're Vanilla, aren't you?"   
The girl's red eyes stared into his and she motioned for him to kneel down to her level. He hesitated, and then did so. He jumped a little as she touched his face and healed all of his scratches and bruises. He smiled at her.   
"Oh, thank you!"   
Vanilla stared at him with that emotionless expression. Denim stood back, his smile fading slowly.   
"Um…okay…I'll…be going now… Thanks again!" 

After that, he ran into Forte who showed off her extensive arsenal, which seemed to scare him off. Then he and Mint had an intellectual conversation in which she learned his surprising passion for dressing in fuzzy animal costumes outweighed hers slightly, which left her a bit confused and jealous.   
The rest of the day for Denim was spent running around HQ, bumping into one of the girls and escaping from them. Volcott and NORMAD sat by the chess set, pretending to play, but actually watching Denim's predicament with growing amusement.   
Finally, as the day drew to a close, Denim was faced with Ranpha, Forte, Vanilla, and Mint standing in a row in front of him.   
"It's time, Denim," Forte announced.   
Denim sweatdropped.   
"T-time?"   
Ranpha winked.   
"It's time for you to pick which of us is going to be your girlfriend!"   
"Girlfriend? So that's what's going on?"   
Denim smiled weakly.   
"I understand now. That's why you all were fighting. Listen, I'm flattered you all like me so much. But I just want us all to be friends, okay?"   
"Friends…" Ranpha blinked, then smiled slowly. "Yeah! Sure!"   
Forte nodded.   
"Good deal."   
Mint smiled.   
"We'll be good friends!"   
Vanilla, as usual, just stared. Denim smiled, relieved.   
"Good."   
"Hi, Denim!"   
Denim turned to see Milfeulle coming out of the kitchen.   
"Oh no…"   
She smiled cutely and held out a box.   
"Here! I made this for you!"   
Denim hesitantly reached over to open the box to reveal…strawberry shortcake! Denim stared. Milfeulle looked at him and saddened.   
"What's wrong? Do you not like strawberry shortcake?"   
Denim hung his head. Milfeulle got a little nervous.   
"Denim?"   
"Miss Sakuraba…"   
"Um, yes?"   
He suddenly lifted his head. He had a big grin on his face, his eyes were big and sparkly, and there were anime tears streaming down his face.   
"Thank you so much! I love strawberry shortcake!"   
Milfeulle smiled brightly.   
"Really? Wow!"   
Mint smiled earnestly. Vanilla stared. Ranpha and Forte exchanged glances.   
"Coincidence?" Forte whispered.   
Ranpha frowned.   
"No," she whispered back. "It's all Milfeulle's dumb luck!"   
Milfeulle did not hear. She was lost gazing happily into Denim's eyes. And he was lost gazing right back.   


**Next Menu: Yummy Candy For Girls**   


_Manten no SUTAA DASUTO (The stardust sparkles so high in the sky)_   
_BIIZU no BOTORU o chirikashita mitai (It seems to have burst forth from a bottle of beads)_   
_Mikkazuki no HANMOKKU de (Lying in a hammock under a crescent moon)_   
_ Yume o mite itara KIMI ni ai taku natta (I felt as though I wanted to see you again)___

_Mimi o sumaseba hora ne (If you listen carefully…see?)_   
_Kikoete kuru desho? (Can you hear it?)_   
_Tokimeki no ANTENNA nemuresenaide (Don't let your antenna of wonder ever fall asleep)_   
_No! No!___

_Otomeza no watashi kara yagiza no KIMI e C.Q. C.Q. (From me, the Virgo, to you, the Capricorn, C.Q. C.Q.)_   
_PEGASASU no tsubasa de mukae ni yuku yo (Riding on the wings of a Pegasus, I will come to see you)_   
_Darling, Darling You!_   



End file.
